Highscool Tennis will neverbethe same
by Uchihaheir58
Summary: Ryoma is back in Japan for high-school. He's not alone and things will definitely change in the high-school Tennis we now -forever.RyoOC
1. Chapter 1

High-school tennis will never be the same

Chapter 1 (edited version)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, as much as I through myself to the floor crying. But the OCs are mine.

Well, I'll just start

**Chapter 1:**

Another school year started for Seigaku-High and it saw the students return. Some still sleepy and obviously in a bad mood, having to get up so early and others enthusiastic to start. There were old faces and some new, for the first-years were having their first day in high-school. Many knew each other from Seishuen gakuen Middle school, Seigakus Middle school department. But two people were pretty unknown. One was a boy with black hair, which glowed green in the early sunshine, girls swooned over his muscular and lean body an indicator that he was devoted to sport. He wore the school uniform which brought his body all the more into focus, the black fitting him just good. Unique gold eyes observed his surrounding. While the boy was beautiful, the girl in his arms was simply breathtaking.

Long copper colored hair flowed down to the small of her back where the arm of the boy was wrapped protectively around her. Like his body hers was lean and muscular, but she seemed more fragile than he. Huge emerald eyes took everything around her in and you could see how her eyes reacted to even the smallest movement. She wore a different uniform than the girls around them, who wore short blue skirts with a white blouse and stockings. Instead she wore white long trousers 3which hugged her ass and were wide on the legs. It also had a high waist and her blue blouse was tucked inside. Some of the girls who didn't like wearing skirts were already jealous and the boys were already melting, but were scared away by the boy beside her.

The two people were Echizen Ryoma, the old and new US-Open winner as well as Wimbledon, Australian- and French-Open champion. Called Samurai Junior and known for trashing his every opponent 6-0 or 6-1. The only one ever topping this was Roger Federer who was trashed 6-2 in every set of the three set matches.

And his girlfriend Weldon Jessica, the prodigy girl, she won all the tournaments Ryoma won in the Lady s section, but was also one of the world best riders, having won the world cup and the riders tour, she also happened to be talented in music. She was offered many scholarships, but refused every single one to go with Ryoma to Japan, despite her being American and having a German mother. She wouldn't have any problems though as she spoke German, Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish and of course English quiet fluently.

Ryoma spoke the same languages. It wasn't that they were bookworms or something like that, it was just that they traveled a lot and were intelligent enough to pick the languages simply up.

The only thing Jessica truly had to learn was writing and reading kanji. And even that she perfected in no time.

They entered the school gate and went to the office of the headmistress, she was happy to see the champions, which was why Jessica had her special uniform.

"I hope you two will have a nice time here in Seigaku." She had said "If you need something you can always ask any stuff member, remember that. Also this year we'll have combined gender clubs. Not only we but every High school. So I hope that we'll also get to see the mixed doubles winners from the grand slams."

With that they were handed their timetables and went to class. Their timetable was identical and they were joining the third years even though they were first years by age.

Their room was found easy enough and soon they were standing in front of the very happy class 3-1. Well, happy wouldn't be the right word to describe the situation, as most were shocked to have freshmen in their class and were complaining loudly until the teacher silenced them and spoke rather harshly:" Those two got the highest results in the entrance exams this school has ever seen, they should have been in college already, so many of you could learn from them and now keep quiet and welcome them. These are as I was trying to say Echizen Ryoma and Weldon Jessica. They are from America."

Then she turned to them. " Why don't you take a seat over there in the middle." She waved towards two empty seats right in the middle of the second row. They went to their seats greeting the still speechless Kikumaru sitting beside Ryoma and the scribbling Inui next to Jessica. In fact every single third year regular from Seigaku was there. That means everyone but Momo and Kaidoh.

Ryoma smirked and then sighed, knowing that after class he was going to be asked so many questions, about why he didn't tell them he was coming and so on and also about Jessica with whom he still was holding hands. He could already see Fuji looking at the joined hands under the table as he was sitting behind them next to Tezuka-buchou.

They were having an English lesson right now, so Jessica and Ryoma just went to sleep. Unfortunately the teacher decided to test his new students skills again. He just didn't think of were they were from so his lecture about not sleeping in class ended with the whole blackboard filled with the small cursive writing of Jessica. The answer on above college level. The same happened in maths and at that time it was Ryoma. The teacher wasn't able to close his mouth for a few seconds, because he chose a question from university-level and none of his students even knew what to do with it. But when the teacher asked Ryoma to come up front, he simply asked: "Just the solution or the way to it as well?" Of course the teacher wanted to humiliate Ryoma fully so he said: " The whole thing, Echizen-kun." So the blackboard was filled again. This time with mathematical signs and symbols. The teacher had to look in his solution twice to see Ryoma had answered it perfect without using a calculator even once. The students in class were shocked as well and Jessica smiled when she heard Kikumaru mumble: "Nani? Ochibi-Chan is that good? What does that even mean, nya?" The other regulars were speechless as well. Not even Inui had known the answer and Echizen was already asleep again. Jessica sighed. How could Ryoma sleep when he could have watched the teachers face?

She also knew that now there were even more questions to be asked.

And really as the bell for lunch finally ringed and she had woke the sleeping Ryoma with a soft kiss. They were already surrounded by the regulars and Kikumaru was suffocating Ryoma. "Nya, Ochibiii! I didn't knew you were that intelligent!"

"Sempai...can't …... brea...breath." Ryoma turned blue and Oishi moved to save their not anymore kohai.

"Hello, I'm Fuji Syusuke." said a soft voice next to Jessica she turned and looked at the feminine looking sadist. "Nice to meet you Fuji-san. I'm Jessica. But you already know that." she smiled warmly at him she had heard about him from Ryoma and he seemed to be a good tennis player. She also knew that he was a sadist and would keep her distance and not cross his path.

"So I do. Are you Echizen-kuns girlfriend by any chance?", he said still smiling and creeping her out by it.

"I am. " she confirmed with a small smile.

"You're Japanese is really good." someone interrupted before Fuji could ask further questions about the relationship of Jessica and Ryoma. Again she turned towards the boy with the classes.

"Inui Sadaharu I assume?" She knew that he was Inui from what Ryoma told her and the descriptions were pretty perfect.

"That is right. There's a 98 percent chance that Echizen-san told you about all the regulars." he said scribbling in his notebook.

"That is correct, although your calculation is incorrect. It's 100 percent." she said smiling. Inui chuckled. "Where did you learn Japanese from?" He was already collecting data on her, Jessica thought.

"Ryoma taught me as well as Uncle Nanji." such data she would willingly give.

At that time Kikumaru decided he had enough of the nearly unresponsive Ryoma and went to the ´cute little Ochibi-chan´ who seemed like his girlfriend. He threw an arm around her shoulders "Nya, the teacher was really stupid calling you up front in a subject which is your mother tongue." he said.

"Hi hi, sorry to disappoint you. But English isn't my first language just like Japanese isn't. I just started learning English before my family moved there when I was four."

"NANI?" the regulars were shocked.

"But your last name sounds so English." Tezuka said after a moment of shocked silence.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Buchou." she said. "My father is American, but my mother is German and I've grown up with German till kindergarten. And only then we started talking English, too. So my mother tongue is German."

"That explains quite something." said Kawamura who had kept quiet until then.

"Now that we have the introduction behind us can we get some food?" Said Ryoma. Which made Jessica smile and she giggled softly as she poked in his stomach.

"How do you keep it so flat?You're always eating or drinking this sugar-water you call Ponta." Her hand was resting on his stomach now and movingly slightly in circles.

"Hours of training, Jess. Hours of training." He replied kissing her softly on the lips.

A stern gaze from Tezuka kept the others from making comments and they went to get lunch.

As they got to the cafeteria they were directed to a table by Kikumaru that was surprisingly empty even so much into the break. There were sitting two boys seemingly second-years obviously arguing.

That was enough to identify them as Momo and Kaidoh. As they got to them the regulars made to sit when Momo started speaking.

"Is it true? I heard there are two first-years in third class because of there intelligence." Momo asked. "Yeah, it's true. You never guess who it is." was the reply from Kikumaru.

Jessica chose exactly that moment to sit herself next to Kaidoh, pulling Ryoma next to her.

Momo stared dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then he exploded.

"RYOMA! You're back. With a cute little girlfriend, too. God, my boy is growing up." He burst in to fake tears.

Jessica smiled. "Hi, I'm Weldon Jessica. Nice to meet you I already heard a lot about all of you."

Kikumaru who was sitting across from her looked like he desperately wanted to crush her in to a hug."Only the best things I hope." Momo started the conversation, seeing as the table was quiet. "I was wondering, Why was this table empty when we arrived?" Jessica was getting curious. And she fed Ryoma another sushi roll.

"This is the table of the regulars." Fuji answered. So they were all regulars-again. Jessica was happy. She would befriend them and maybe they weren't so gross against the new mixed teams that would be announced later. Having the regulars on your side was always an advantage.

"So Jessica." Inui started, "do you play tennis. The chance you do his 60 percent. Seeing as Echizen-San cares so much for tennis."

"Well I have to correct you again. It's 100 percent." Momo's eyes widened. She corrected Inui. The others still thought it was nice that someone was able to go against Inui's calculations.

"You really don't watch TV much, especially of the international tennis scene, do you?" asked Fuji.

"huh? Why?"

"Is it alright if I tell them, Jessica-Chan?" asked Fuji, turning to Jessica. "Just go ahead, Fuji-san. They'll know anyway."

"Okay. Weldon Jessica started her pro career in tennis before Echizen did. As Echizen-kun went to the US-Open, Jessica was already the youngest Australian-Open winner. She and Echizen met at the French-Open after they had each won their first grand slams. Short time later they were officially a couple. Jessica-chan paused for one and a half years and only just started her career again by winning the same titles our Ryoma won this season. The media calls them the crown prince and the crown princess. Their regency has only just begun, but they already won against the best senior pros. They are guaranteed members of Team USA, which has a mixed team and Echizen and Jessica are the co-captains."

"Yep, that would sum it up." Jessica smiled. "The press always follows us. That's why I was surprised that you didn't know the story.

It's only a matter of time until they learn we left the US and are in Japan and then they'll start looking for us." she grimaced. She loved the sport and could accept the media around it but she didn't want them in her private life. That's why she and Ryoma had bodyguards whose only job was to keep their life private. Even now they were watching the movements of the media involving them.

"That sounds as if you're annoyed by them." Kaidoh spoke for the first time.

"We are." Ryoma answered and left it with that statement. Having finished eating Jessica leaned into him and was now sitting on his lap.

"We better leave or we are late for class." Kawamura said and they went to their class together except Kaidoh and Momo who were in class together. Jessica almost felt pity for their teachers, because for the most part of lunch they were arguing if they did the same in class...But o well.

The stories about the intelligence of the two of them seemed to have traveled as none of their teachers called on them when they were sleeping. The last period of the day was P.E..

Jessica and Ryoma went with the others and stood by them after they had changed. The girls were swooning over Ryoma who was wearing baggy shorts and a fitting T-Shirt. You could see his toned body through the fabric, but the fact that the goddess-like Jessica was in his arms kept them away. Jessica had made it clear that he was off-limits for them. The guys were busy drooling over Jessica, who wore long baggy trousers and a tight spaghetti top in black and red just like Ryoma. Her long copper-red her was in a high ponytail and her bangs framed her face. The top did nothing to hide her formed gracious body. And Ryoma found himself growling effectively keeping the boys, too away.

When the teacher finally came he decided to have the whole group run around the perimeter. He heard his new students were sportsmen and he wanted to see their limits as they were younger than the rest by two years.

The regulars plus Ryoma and Jessica soon found themselves overlapping the already tired rest of the class. After 30 minutes only they were still running and still in their starting fast pace. The teacher liked what he saw he had some pretty sporty students and he would have fun working them out. As a retired professional martial arts master he knew he could have their schedules changed a bit.

After 50 rounds he noticed the first beads of sweat on the faces of the regulars, whereas Jessica and Ryoma didn't seem out of breath.

"Last round." he called to them as they finished their 70th round. Even the regulars couldn't keep up their pace seeing as the perimeter for tennis was much smaller and so they didn't run THAT much.

Jessica and Ryoma who were in front smiled at each other and suddenly Jessica took off. "Race ya." she called over her shoulder. Ryoma smirked and set to run after her. They were going at so much speed that Inui was able to tell with a possibility of 89 percent that even the speed damon Kamio Akira of Fudomine high wouldn't be able to keep up and he was the fastest in high-school tennis.

Their little race ended with a tie and both Ryoma and Jessica laughing at the faces the others made. Everyone was bathed in sweat while she and Ryoma were only a little out of breath. The hard training by their fathers – both retired pros – was really having an effect on them. In the US it wasn't as much noticeable as Jessicas father was the national coach of Team USA and trained the whole lot. But because of the extra training by Uncle Nanji they were the fastest. Even with extremely thin air, which they were training with.

After lessons they went to the tennis club. They were already signed in and so they could just go. When they arrived there was a moment of silence, then... "OH MY GOD!IT'S THEM!"

"Tennis no Oujisama to tennis no Ohimesama."

Some one exclaimed and a few people even bowed to them. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the commotion, but let it go for he decided the next five minutes.

When the coach finally came everyone stood in line. The regulars in front and behind them the third-years, second-years and first-years each in their respective lines. People were again starting to whisper, when Jessica and Ryoma went to stand with the third-years.

"Aren't they as old as the first-years?" , " Oh my good, they are extremely intelligent as well.", "Why is she standing here? This is the boys tennis-club isn't it?"

"Silence!" The coach bellowed. "This year a change in the system of high-school tennis clubs and tournaments has been made. From this year on the clubs and regular teams will be mixed. So please greet the girls tennis-club."

The boys started to whisper between themselves and some catcalled as the girls came in. It was obvious that most of the girls weren't interested in the sport but wanted to be noticed by the regulars. Only a few looked as if they liked the sport and wanted to play seriously. "Stupid fan-girls." Jessica stage-whispered.

"Yeah, I know. It's nice to see some other people. Now please stand in rows again and be quiet." The coach snapped after five-minutes passed.

When everyone stood in line again the coach continued "Because of that we'll have two new blocks for our ranking tournament next week. So please start training hard now, we want to win the nationals. Tezuka."

Tezuka stepped forward and ordered "Everyone 300 rounds. After that first-years start swinging everyone else free warm up, we'll meet again in 45 minutes to have practice matches."

Everyone started running and this time Jessica and Ryoma went off in a sprint leaving everyone behind them. They never got to taste Inuis new Inui drink.

They finished first and went to go on with sit ups and push ups each 600 times. Then they swung their rackets in each hand forhand and backhand each 1000 times. Then they hit against a wall and practiced their services. After the time was up they went back to the others. "Regulars court A and B, Third-years court C and D the others to the former girl-courts. And start practice match with chosen opponent. No longer than 30 minutes. No tie breaks. Dismissed."

Jessica and Ryoma went over to court C and started. "Which?" asked Jessica and spun her racket. "Smooth." replied Ryoma. "You always choose smooth there's no fun in it." Jessica pouted and Ryoma laughed. Let's just start so the others will have time to play, too." "Yeah, so just a fun match, really short one?" He nodded and they started.

Soon whispers were heard around the court as they played. "What? They said only a fun game!" "God, that was a perfect twist serve." Was heard as Ryoma started because the racket had landed on smooth. Jessica had to keep herself from laughing loudly at the awed and shocked expressions around her. It was priceless. Never had anyone looked like that when they were playing, because in real tournaments they smashed their opponents in their own style of tennis, now it was ony the basics. She guessed the people here weren't as talented as in her former schools, which were all sport academies.

When their time playing was over they sat on the benches not even tired and decided to just train their stamina further, because they needed more. The tennis world cup was coming up soon and they had to train as they were the US-captains. They put more weights in their power wrists which already were filled with iron bars. Then they started running they always wore weights, so it was no hindrance for them.

They only stopped running when Tezuka ended the training and they went to shower and headed home without reacting to all the questions they were asked.

After a quick snack they went to the stables of Echizen- manor and Jessica went riding her dark-brown, nearly black mare. Her best jumper. Ryoma had learned how to ride from her and went after her with a light brown gelding. When they finished she greeted her black friesian stallions, but she decided not to ride them. "Come on. It's time for dinner." Ryoma slung an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jessica smiled she really loved him. He helped her after-. She didn't ant to think about that incident. She kissed him softly and they went for dinner arm in arm. She had just finished eating when her phone was ringing. "Hello?" she answered it. Ryoma smiled as her face lit up and she sat on the couch with him. "Mama, wie geht's?" she waited for a reply. "Ja, mir geht's gut...ja, Onkel Naji sorgt gut für mich... Schule war in Ordnung, würde ich sagen... die Presse hat uns noch nicht gefunden... Ja, gute Nacht Mama." She smiled and sank in Ryoma's arms. "I miss them. You know." "Yeah, but we'll see them soon. Don't worry." She kissed him and he responded securing his arms around her pulling her closer. It ended in a making out session on the couch before they separated a bit. She grinned and went to get her cello. As she played a loving tune for Ryoma he sat and listened, he was lucky to find such a lovely and talented girl. He wouldn't want to miss her even after that accident she didn't give up and was able to do all that. He envied her, she was so strong.

He met her at the US-Open three years ago and they were a couple for two and a half years now. It was in the training area after he noticed her unique playing style in the preliminaries. He had mocked her and she issued him a challenge. He accepted and he had a hard time beating her in a tiebreaker. Since then they were friends and friendship turned to love. He was very scared that she didn't return her feelings that he needed much time asking her out. He was glad he had, because she of course returned his feelings and was only scared that he didn't. After all they were celebrities and had enough offers. Since then they were a very happy couple and the public loved them. Every fan-club had the rule to leave the couple together and not to cause tension. That was really helpful they thought.

He just hoped that she had time before her secret came out, so they wouldn't tread her differently.

Princeprinceprince

woohoooo I finally got it enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

High-school tennis will never be the same

Chapter 2

I don't own Prince of Tennis but Jessica Weldon is mine.

Chapter:

The day for the try-out matches came fast. The day before it was made public that Jessica would play against Fuji in Block B, the other opponents were non-regulars and some girls. Ryoma would play against Momo and then like Jessica non-regulars and girls.

For most that line-up decided that Jessica and Ryoma would be on the team,but Jessica was quick to tell them that they should still try hard and maybe they would win over the two pro players.

But back to the morning of the try-outs.

Jessica woke early and went to the stables. After riding one stallion she headed back inside,where Nanako was making breakfast. She decided to take a shower and still wet with only a towel around her naked form she headed to Roma's room.

She crawled on his bed and blew into his ear, giggling as he stirred then she placed butterfly kisses all over his face and then softly kissed his lips. Ryoma answered and she pulled away.

"Good morning, Ryo."

"I could get used to waking up like this." he said pulling her down again and kissing her neck.

She moaned and whispered:" You always wake up like that."

and than with more force "Now get up, breakfast is nearly ready and today we have matches or did you already forget that?"

Grumbling Ryoma left for the bathroom.

"He really forgot." she sighed and went to her room to clad herself in long baggy sport trousers and a tight tank top and headed down for breakfast. She still had some time,so she went into the living room, where a grand piano stood. She lost herself in the music as her fingers danced across the keys.

That was how Ryoma found her when he came down. He hugged her from behind as she played the last notes of Beethoven's "moonlight sonata".

"Breakfast, darling." and then he led her towards the kitchen.

As they arrived at school in her black Mercedes there already was a commotion. It seemed as if he whole school came to see the matches.

"God it's as if those matches are a big event. " Ryoma growled.

"Maybe they just want to see us play", Jessica was in a far too good mood so early in the day Ryoma decided but had to agree with her that they probably wanted to see two of the best pros up close in a match.

To cut a long story short, you can probably guess that both Jessica and Ryoma won all of there matches 6-0, 6-0. All that was left now where their matches against the regulars. Starting with Ryoma´s match against Momo.

It was Momo`s serve first and Ryoma could see that he had gotten better but he still was no match for the pro and lost the first game to love with Ryoma only using basics.

Momo used his whole repertoire, but still lost in half an hour 6-0. The second set was no better and 15 minutes had the now faster Ryoma the second set decided and was now a regular again.

Momo threw n arm around his kohai not in the least disappointed. He had known that he stood no chance against the smaller player, seeing as he couldn't win in junior-high.

But it was time to head over to Block B where Jessica would be facing Fuji. Who hadn't lost a match again since that one time during the nationals.

She served first and he had to give her credit, she was fast and there was pretty much force behind it. But her footwork was strange, he had never seen something like that before.

In his musings he only noticed that he had lost the first game after the referee announced it. He decided to test her and started with his disappearing serve. Only to have it hit back and a point being scored. The next disappearing serve and he was ready to hit her response beck to her and they started to rally. She scored really fast. And decided the next game in her favour.

Fuji had problems seeing a rhythm in her play. Her moves seemed random and changed in unruly intervals. He lost the first set. 6-0. He was shocked and sweating while she was humming to herself, no drop of sweat visible.

"Okay I am warmed up. Let's start. Fuji-sempai."

He opened his eyes, ice blue locking with emerald green. She didn't look freaked out as most were when he opened his eyes.

_What does she mean, she warmed up? Is she even better than that?_

And really the second set he wasn't able to score even one point and was sure the ones he scored in the first set, he only got because she allowed him to. He was still curious about her foot work and the changing rhythm but he would figure it out.

To say the crowd was shocked was an understatement. The prodigy Fuji Syuusuke just lost 6-0,6-0.

But after a moment of shocked silence the crowd started cheering. The regulars were decided. The captain was Tezuka Kunimitsu, fukubuchou would be Oishi and the other members were Ryoma, Jessica, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momo, Kawamura and Inui.

People wondered about the number of regulars, but they were told that was because of the new mixed teams.

The tournaments could come. Seigaku had a new team, stronger than ever. They just could not await the next match against the other high-schools like Hyoutei or Rikkaidai.

Prince princess

Merry Christmas everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Sorry for the late update but I graduated and had no time to continue this story

Many expressed the wish I continue this story as I first planned but I'm still thinking about rewriting it after I finished and publishing it seperately.

**To the readers of my other stories: **I'm thinking on writing a second ending for The flower may wake so watch out for it.

Chapter 3

Training came along well despite some problems with having a girl as a regular but that was predicted and the regulars openly declared themselves proud to have Jessica on the team and those problems stopped.

Furthermore Inui was irritated that he couldn't collect data on her style of playing though he outlined that the only thing you could see of her legs was that they were long and slim because of her fashion style – no matter the weather.

Ryoma grinned when Inui stood beside him watching her play, grumbling about no valid data.

"You'll never figure it out if you are looking for a specific style and predicting her with it in every match." he said still facing the court so that Inui at first didn't register that the prodigy was talking to him.

"What do you mean, Echizen?" he stared at him. But the seventeen year old only smirked. (1)

Later the young man and his girlfriend sat in the shadow of a tree just relaxing after training before going home.

Ryoma had a hand under her baggy trousers massaging her thigh, the fabric giving him enough room to do so while not revealing a single patch of skin.

"So what was it today?" he asked unaware of the watching eyes.

"Oh just a bit rock." she grinned while he pouted. "You never tell me more."

"Because you don't need to." she kissed him on the nose. "Besides you never got over the fact that I only started tennis at eleven."

"And you got so far in just a year."

"And shortly after I nearly had to stop again." she whispered and moved closer to him.

"And look at you,you proved them all wrong." with that they started kissing and the figure moved away.

I am sorry if I ever mentioned another but this fits better. Come on which fifteen year old wins everything like that even 17 is pretty young

Sorry I know it's short but I got a writers block and am happy to have at least something for you


End file.
